Don't leave me
by 123The Writer
Summary: Hiccup gets taken by an old acquaintance, it's up to his friends and family to save him before it's to late. It's my first time writing a story so I hope you enjoy;)
1. Chapter 1: Hiccup where are you?

**Chapter 1: Hiccup where are you?**

Hiccup couldn't sleep, he was pestered by nightmare's about Astrid almost drowning. He decided to walk around the Edge, he sneaked around Toothless so that his dragon friend wouldn't wake up and exited his hut. Hiccup decided to walk around in the forest but when he was deep in the forest he heard voices "Walk slowly and watch out" Hiccup heard the voice say "We need to surprise the dragon riders so that we can destroy them" Hiccup panicked because he recognized the voice it was Dagur.

Hiccup tried to run away but Dagurs men saw him and unfortunately Hiccup wasn't the fastest runner from the group and Dagurs men captured him before he could warn the others. "Well well if it isn't my baby brother" Dagur said "Did you come because you miss me or were you spying on me" Hiccup knew that Dagur was a complete lunatic so he acted as if he didn't know anything "actually we just bump into each other" Hiccup said with a fake smile. Dagur looked at Hiccup and began to laugh hysterically, Hiccup got worried because he knows when Dagur begins to laugh like that he's in big trouble.

"Take him to the ships, I had an fun idea about how we can destroy the dragon riders" Dagur said with the biggest grin possible.

Hiccup got knocked out and dragged to Dagur's fleet.

The sun began to rise and Astrid got out of her hut to go on a ride with Stormfly when she sees Tootheless restless walking around, she began to worry because she knew that something happened to Hiccup because Toothless would only act like this when Hiccup was in trouble. "Hey hey hey easy Toothless" Astrid reassured the Nightfury and asked "Where's Hiccup boy"? Toothless ran inside the hut and Astrid followed, they searched the hut and when Astrid was about to leave she saw a paper hanging by an arrow against the pillar.

"My dearest dragon rider friends, by now you're wondering where little Hiccup is well he's with me, come find me in the viking graveyard if you want you're little leader back alive, with wishes your friend Dagur.

Astrid got angrier by every line she read and decided to wake the other riders up and to save Hiccup as fast as possible.

"club house now" astrid yelled as she ran to the other huts waking the riders.

It didn't take long for the riders to be gathered in the club house but as soon as they were together they wondered where Hiccup was and why Astrid was so angry. Astrid told the rest what happened and they were quiet the entire time as Astrid relayed the plan to them. Fishlegs was the first with an question:" What about Stoick, he needs to know." They decided to send a message to Stoick with an explanation, they're plan and the letter. Astrid said that someone needed to stay behind to wait for Stoick arrival and guard the Edge.

They decided together that Fishlegs would stay behind and that the rest would go to the viking graveyard in hope to save Hiccup in time.

**Author notes:**

Heyyyy,

Thanks for reading this first chapter, to be honest I'm really nervous to post this because it's my first time making a fanfiction.

I hope that you can help me with my writing with being a critic for me. I hope you enjoy and stick around for more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: Stoick hears the news

**Author note: Welcome back to the second chapter of Don't leave me. This story is a first timer for me and I really enjoy writing this fanfiction. I hope you will enjoy this as much as me and help me with writing by giving reviews.**

Chapter 2: Stoick hears the news.

_Currently at Berk:_

Stoick is sitting in the great hall debating with Gobber if he should go visit his son and the dragon riders at Dragons Edge when suddenly a Terrible Terror comes flying in with an letter tied to his paw. Stoick unties the letter and starts reading it, Gobber watches as his chief and best friend starts getting paler by every sentence he reads. "What's wrong?" he asked but doesn't get an answer instead he gets the letters pushed in his hands. Gobber starts reading the letter and understands why Stoick left in such panic.

The people of Berk are watching they're chief run out of the great hall and calling for his dragon Skullcrusher with his battle axe in hand. He flies away and the Berkers are looking at Gobber, waiting for an explanation. Gobber sees how Stoick left and sighted:" Hiccup got captured by Dagur the Deranged, the dragon riders fear for his life." He told the people, now they looked to the sky as the figure of their chief becomes smaller by the second with fear and concern. They pray to Thor that Hiccup will return safely because Hiccup was always a special person to the Berkers because he gave them the friendship with dragons.

_In the mean time at the Edge:_

Astrid and Fishlegs were talking about Dagur "What's the worst he can do to Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked "I don't know and that's what I'm afraid of." "but he wouldn't kill him right?" Fishlegs asked again "Because he knows all those secrets." Astrid kept quiet, she didn't know. Fishlegs was getting nervous, because everyone who knew Dagur knew that he was a complete lunatic and psycho. The silence was broken by the twins yelling:" We're ready!" Astrid and Fishlegs went to the clubhouse, where the others were al gathered and ready to take off. They all went on they're dragons, everyone except Fishlegs. He would stay behind to wait for Stoick "Stoick will be here in a few hours, if he's here tell him to come to the graveyard." Astrid ordered Fishlegs "We'll need all the power we can get." Fishlegs nodded "Stay save and bring him home." With this they took off and left to save their leader and friend.

_At Dagur's fleet:_

Hiccup was slowly waking up, his head was hurting from the blow that knocked him out. As he started regaining his conscious, he felt something cold and hard around his wrists and ankles. It were metal chains, he was hanging an couple centimetres of the ground. He looked around, it was all wood except some kind of door, it was crossed by metal bars. Dagur walked through the metal bars, he looked Hiccup dead in the eyes. Hiccup stared back at him, Dagur began to grin, Hiccup got scared. It was then that Hiccup realised that his shirt was ripped of and that Dagur was holding some kind of whip. Hiccup eyes got big, Dagur walked towards him, he had an cloth in his hands and with it he blindfolded Hiccup. It was silent for two seconds but then Hiccup let out an scream so loud they could hear it above deck. Hiccup back was slashed open with the whip that Dagur was holding, Dagur began to laugh harder and harder and harder. Hours went by that Dagur kept wiping him, Hiccup screaming for help until Hiccup didn't let out an scream, Hiccup body hang without moving. It became silent, Dagur didn't laugh anymore. Hiccup passed out. "Well I'll just wait until you wake up little brother, then we can have some more fun." Dagur said as he was leaving an bleeding, passed out boy behind.

**Author note: and with this chapter 2 has ended.**

**I'm really happy with how the story is going so far and I finally made an schedule for setting an chapter online. I'll post every Saturday or Sunday. **

**I hope you enjoy the future chapters and until then.**


	3. Chapter 3:Stoick arrives at Dragons edge

_**Author note: so there are a couple of things I would like to say. I don't own anything that you may recognize in the story and there's maybe a little torture ;) **_

_**I would like to give a shoutout to: Romantica 123 for the amazing review.**_

_**And now let's begin with chapter 3**_

Chapter 3: Stoick arrives at Dragons Edge.

Fishlegs was waiting for Stoick to arrive, it's been about 3 hours since they send word to Berk about Dagur. Fishlegs was about to go in the clubhouse when suddenly Meatlog gave him a brush against the hand "What is it girl?" Fishlegs looked at the landing deck and saw that Stoick just landed with Skullcrusher. "How long are they gone?" Stoick asked with fear in his voice. "They have been gone for about 3 hours now, first let me explain the plan to you!" Fishlegs answered calmly forcing Stoick to calm down himself. "The plan is for us two to be the back-up, we're supposed to bring bandages and medicine in case someone gets hurt and to help Hiccup if he's to badly injured." With that silence fell between the two Vikings because Hiccup would most certainly be hurt. Dagur had his for almost 2 days now. Stoick broke the silence, "Let's get ready then, we need to catch up and I want my son back." He said with both hate and concern in his voice. Fishlegs agreed and together they got they're dragons ready and within an half our they left the Edge as fast as they could to catch up.

With the Dragon Riders:

The flight was long and silent, no one said something, they all had Hiccup on their minds. Snotloud couldn't take it any longer and finally destroyed the silence between all of them.

"Stoick should be by the Edge around now so that means they're not so far behind right?" he screamed "I think so and it shouldn't take to long for us to reach the graveyard by now." Astrid yelled back "Does everyone remember the plan?" "Stay low and attack Dagur's ship first but don't burn it!" they all said, Astrid smiled a little at her friends seriousness only Hiccup could get them like that. With this hope was brought back to the group and reassurance that they would save Hiccup no matter what.

At Dagur's ship:

"Is Dagur still below deck?" an soldier asked "yeah he's still playing with that Dragon Rider" another answered laughing. Dagur was still with Hiccup, he was waiting for Hiccup to wake up. "Hey hey wake up" Dagur became irritated "Hiccup wake the Thor up!" Hiccup moaned as he was forced back to the realm of the living. "Took you long enough" Dagur grinned madly "Now where were we, o yeah I was going to whip you again." Hiccup could only scream in pain, his eye sight still blocked. The whipping continued, 1,2,3,4,5 and so on. Only when Dagur stopped could Hiccup breath normally. "Please stop, it hurts" Hiccup said almost whispering. Dagur only grinned, I'll stop if you tell me all you're little secrets. "What secrets?" Hiccup was half-unconsciously so his reactions weren't the best. Dagur didn't appreciate that response and punched him in the stomach which made Hiccup cough up blood. "Maybe what the weak points are from the Dragon Riders or maybe how you find all those unknown dragons or maybe what the weak point is from Berk!" Dagur screamed. Hiccup kept quiet not willing to tell Dagur anything, this made Dagur lose control completely. He began to laugh while picking up a metal rod, looking at Hiccup with the eyes intend to kill. He began punching the metal rod into Hiccup already broken body. Hiccup screamed for help. Dagur looked at a captured dragon looking sympathetic to Hiccup, Dagur stopped hitting only to walk towards the dragon and making it heat up the metal. With his new weapon he walked towards Hiccup. The metal rod was heated red, Hiccup could only look at the rod "NO NO NO Dagur don't!" he screamed but it was to late. The burning metal collided with his body which left burn marks all over his body. The metal was melting from the heat, it left little droplets on Hiccups body, Dagur notices this and then pulled Hiccups head back as he lets little droplets fall on Hiccup neck and face. Hiccup screamed in pain as he felt the droplets burning into his skin. The pain was to much to handle so with a finale scream he passed out.

Dagur looked at Hiccups body, it was leaning forward. Dagur picked up some rope and decided to tie it around Hiccups neck so that his body would hang straight. He tied the rope tight enough to push Hiccups body straight but lose enough to allow Hiccup to breath normally. He left Hiccup alone and went up deck. His men looked at him was grinning faces. "Have you seen anything yet, the Riders should be here in a while." Dagur looked towards the skies only to get a laughing fit, his men looked at him in fear. This fit was only when he was about to do something very dangerous. "Get Hiccups body out here, I have a little surprise for the Riders when they come here." His men obeyed his order, but what they didn't know was the damage that Dagur bestowed on Hiccups body. Two of them went below deck to fetch Hiccup, they were shocked when they saw his body. You could see the broken bones below the skin, the blood dripping on the floor. His men knew that with this rate Hiccup wouldn't survive long if he wouldn't proper treatment soon.

_**Author note:**_

_**And with this chapter 3 has ended. It took me a while to get this chapter running because this is the first time for me writing a torture scene (was it really torture?) but still thank you for reading and I'll catch you next time.**_

_**bye.**_


	4. Chapter 4: First glimps of Hiccup

**Author note: sorry that I'm so late with updating this chapter. Last week was pretty crazy with school and the well known corona-virus. Here's the newest chapter of Don't leave me**

**\- **chapter 4: First glimpse of Hiccup.

The riders weren't far from the graveyard anymore. Astrid looked over to the others, worried about the state they would find Hiccup in. Ruff and Tuff flew towards her "He's going to okay" Ruff said "Don't worry!" Snotloud heard these words and looked towards Astrid who showed a smile, the twins and Snotloud looked happy since this was the first time after Hiccup kidnapping that Astrid genially smiled. Figures of boats were coming in sight "Get ready!" Astrid yelled. They were flying low and steady, they were almost at the ship when suddenly they stopped. The riders looked up towards the mast. Horror and shock were covering they're eyes, Astrid started to cry and covering her mouth "no no no" she whispered. Hiccup was tied to the mast upside down, his wounds were wide open, he didn't move and he was as white as a ghost. Dagur come to the front of the ship and looked down seeing the rider looking towards Hiccup. "Beautiful sight isn't it" he said smiling towards the riders. Astrid come out of the shock first, yelling she went towards Dagur in full speed. Dagur's men wanted to attack but he ordered them back saying it was his fight alone but they needed to stop the riders from getting to Hiccup. "YOU COMPLETE LUNATIC!" Astrid yelled going with her axe and trustworthy dragon to fight Dagur. Snotloud and the twins were trying to get to Hiccup only to be stopped by Dagur's men shooting poisonous arrows and dragon proof netting. They were getting frustrated and were losing bad, Astrid couldn't compare to Dagur's strength. She looked towards the riders and towards Hiccup, the boy she would give her life to "Sorry" she thought and with that she jumped on her dragon and went towards the riders "Retreat" she yelled with tearful eyes. Snotloud and the twins looked and understood they were fighting a lost battle, they needed back-up and with this they retreat leaving an injured Hiccup still in Dagur's hands. They landed on an abandoned ship about a mile away from Dagur's fleet. Astrid didn't talk, Ruff was comforting. Snotloud and Tuff were on the lookout for Stoick and Fishlegs knowing that they would arrive soon. Everyone was quiet, Hiccup lifeless body was haunting they're minds.

Stoick and Fishlegs were only a half hour away. Stoick was flying Toothless, who couldn't fly himself, Skullcrusher was flying beside him. Fishlegs looked down, they were at the beginning of the Viking graveyard, he wondered if Hiccup was already with his friends. Stoick was quiet, the only thing that betrayed his silence were his eyes. They were filled with fear and anger, fear for his sons life and anger towards Dagur. It took awhile but they were beginning to see Dagur's fleet, they were ready for battle but were stopped by Snotloud and Tuff. They didn't say a thing except "Come with us". Stoick and Fishlegs looked towards each other, this wasn't normal for Snotloud. They followed only to find a crying Astrid and Ruff trying to comfort her and no Hiccup.

Dagur laughed as he watched the riders retreat, he ordered his men to take Hiccup down and below deck. They followed the order and within a couple of minutes, Hiccup was hanging with dragon proof chains arounds his arms and leg but now his metal leg and pants were gone. Dagur came into the room with bread and water, Hiccup was waking up. "What happened?" he asked with a dry/sore throat "O, the riders came by and left" Dagur smiled. Hiccup looked happy only to be followed by a blow in the stomach coming from Dagur. "Do you want to eat something?" he asked, Hiccup nodded from fear for another punch. He was hungry so Dagur started feeding him "Why are you doing this?" Hiccup asked only to get one answer back "Revenge" and with that Dagur started another torture session leaving Hiccup screaming with pain.

**\- Author note: Thank you for reading**

**I will be on time with Chapter 5 and I hope that all of you readers stay well and healthy so until next time.**

**BYE.**


	5. Chapter 5: How could this happen?

**Author note: so its been awhile, sorry that I've been gone for so long. I just forgot to write the chapters and I just didn't had the energy or inspiration to continue but I'm back now and ready to continue this adventure with you and with the riders of Berk. ****Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you might recognize in the story.**

Chapter 5: How could this happen?

Stoick dropped to the ground "Was he alive?". Nobody answered until Astrid said "Barely" with this the silence returned. Stoick and Fishlegs were processing all the information they got. Hiccup was barely alive when the rest saw him hanging on the mast. Stoick walked to the edge of the island, Astrid joined him. "It didn't look good, we Dagur, we couldn't save him" Astrid stammered. Stoick just stood there not saying a word but resting his hand on Astrid shoulder. It was reassuring, "Lets get him home and destroy Dagur" Stoick said and turned around to see the rest of the riders ready for battle, ready to go back to Berk with Hiccup. They were starting to make a plan, dusk was appearing and the team was ready.

Hiccup was alone in the cell, his body was broken and his blood was dripping on the floor. He looked around the only thing he could see was a small window which let a little light in. "Moonlight" Hiccup thought, he looked towards his chains and saw that it were dragonproof ones. He couldn't break it with his strength. He heard footsteps coming towards his cell, it were the personal guards of Dagur. "Well mister Haddock is awake." One said, they all laughed as they walked towards him. Hiccup didn't like the look in their eyes. There was a little table near Hiccup, all kinds of weapons laid on there. One picked an axe up, he walked towards Hiccups back. The guard started pressing the axe against his spine, Hiccup screamed in pain only for Dagur to come rushing in and see what his guards were doing to his precious little brother. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Dagur screamed pushing his guards of Hiccups body, he looked towards Hiccups back "The blood eagle" Dagur said silently. Dagur took his men above deck and started humiliating and torturing them in front of the whole crew. His men were disgusted by the way Dagur took his anger out on his men but they deserved it because everyone knew you don't touch Dagur's precious toy. Dagur threw his men overboard and had no intension on letting them get back on ship. He turned his attention back to Hiccup by going below deck. He looked at the deep cut in Hiccups back, he was losing to much blood. Hiccup didn't respond to Dagur's voice, Dagur knew that Hiccup wouldn't wake up anytime soon so he decided to just sit there and admire Hiccup bloody, broken body. Dagur was twirling a poisoned arrow in his hands when suddenly an idea popped in his head. Dagur stood up and walked towards Hiccup lifeless body and poked the arrow in his side just deep enough that Hiccup winced. Hiccup was starting to wake up by the feeling of poison going through his body, "What did you do to me!" Hiccup screamed "Just something to make you suffer even more" Dagur said "Lets get busy" and with this punch after punch came towards Hiccup face not giving Hiccup a rest but someone grabbed Dagur hand and the ship began trembling and swaying.

**To be continued in chapter 6: finally reunited but.**


	6. Chapter 6: Is he alive?

**Author note: so this is how things now stand I write a new chapter almost everyday now and I'll be posting every Saturday evening. I hope to reach more reviews and get some comments back about my writing cause I'm a little insecure about it :) Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you might recognize in the story**

Chapter 6: Finally reunited but.

The plan was quite simple, the twins, Snotloud and Fishlegs would distract the fleet while Astrid and Stoick infiltrated Dagur's ship and save Hiccup. This would all happen while it was midnight. Astrid would ride Toothless which had the most stealth while Stormfly would help the others with distracting the fleet. Stoick would be riding Skullcrusher because while they went below deck to save Hiccup the dragons would protect the entrance from any attackers. Everyone knew the risk and the possibility that they were to late but even so. It was almost time to leave, Stoick was getting ready when suddenly Astrid came to him "He's going to be alright" Stoick said but Astrid only nodded because she feared the worst for the person she loved. They took off to begin their plan, it didn't take long for them to reach the fleet since they didn't move which was their advantage because they now knew which ship belonged to Dagur. The plan officially began the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs began shooting fireballs towards the ships, Dagur's men were in complete chaos from the sudden attack. Astrid and Stoick flew low towards Dagur's ship so they wouldn't get noticed. Astrid flew up, attacking the ship and its crew for only Stoick to push the last of them off with Skullcrusher tail. Together they jumped off the dragons and started running below deck, they checked cell after cell but then they heard hard noises like someone was hitting a sack. Astrid ran towards the noise and her suspicions were right. There was Dagur hitting an unconscious Hiccup, Astrid couldn't move, Stoick ran towards her and saw why she couldn't move. Stoick stopped Dagur by throwing him into the wall and starting an all out fight. Astrid slowly went towards Hiccup, she touched his face and couldn't stop the tears from dropping when she got no response when she called out his name. She tried to get him loos but when she realizes it were dragon proof chains someone jumped her from behind it was Dagur. "DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER" Dagur screamed, he was completely losing it for only Stoick to yet again throw him into a wall but with less luck because Dagur fell into an axe cutting him in the stomach leaving a nasty cut, a cut that you cant survive unless you get treated immediately. Stoick walked towards Dagur "where is the key" he screamed but Dagur only laughed because the key was gone "its gone" Dagur said laughing "what do you mean gone" "gone like I threw it away into the ocean when I heard your attack" Stoick looked towards Astrid with panic in his eyes. They searched the room and Astrid ran towards the cabins looking for some kind of key that might work. She tried key after key when suddenly 1 key worked. Dagur was angry when Hiccup was freed but Stoick quickly shut him up and tied him to a pole, Stoick walked towards Astrid as she loosened Hiccups hands which made him fall forwards only to be caught by Stoick. Stoick knelt to the ground to scan his sons body for any serious injuries, he found deep cuts, broken bones, burn marks, whip marks some kind of metal on Hiccups face but then he turned towards Hiccups back. He became pale "they tried the Blood Eagle on him" he said to Astrid, shock paralyzing them both. Hiccup coughed to their surprise "po… poison" he whispered. Astrid couldn't hear but Stoick heard. He went looking for any kind of colour on his sons body when he found a small green patch just in his side "he has been poisoned" Stoick said while taking Hiccups body in his arms "He needs Gothi NOW" he said while rushing towards the dragons. "Astrid I'm taking Toothless" Astrid could only look and understand. Toothless was the fastest dragon and right now speed would save Hiccup. "I'll signal the others and we'll meet you back at Berk" Astrid said as Stoick left with Hiccup in his arms. She rushed towards Skullcrusher and flew towards the others. They left the fleet in a burning haze. "Where's Stoick?" Snotloud said "Already on his way to Berk with Hiccup" Astrid informed them "He has been poisoned and they tried the blood eagle on him, Stoick took Toothless with him so we'll meet him at Berk." Silence fell once again over them, they all hoped that Hiccup would be saved with only a few scratches and cuts but to hear that their friend/leader was so badly injured. They all feared the worst now knowing the actual situation and with this they all went full speed towards Berk.

**Will we lose our loving leader, friend and son or will he survive. Until next time at chapter 7: arrival at berk**


	7. Chapter 7: Arrivel at Berk

**AN: **

**big shoutout to Romantica123, thank you for the reviews and the writing tip. I'm busy with trying to perfect my writing so any tips/comments would be great.**

**Also a thank you to DANIELA123 for the review.**

**So with no further announcements let's continue.**

Chapter 7: Arrival at Berk.

The Berkians had decided to built some kind of watchtower to look out over the ocean, they waited for some kind of shadow in the sky. They waited for their chief to return hopefully with good news but that was unlikely. it was around 9 o' clock in the morning when suddenly they saw a shadow, it was wide, big and as it came closer they saw that it was Toothless with Stoick on his back.

The night fury came closer to the village, the watch guards alerted the village so the Berkians were all gathering in the square to welcome their chief back and to know how Hiccups doing but Toothless didn't land at the square but flew directly towards Gothi's house. When they saw the Berkians knew that things weren't alright. Gobber and Spitelout went towards Gothi to see what the situation was but when they arrived Stoick was in complete panic.

Time-lapse to Stoick leaving Dagur's ship: Stoick felt bad leaving Astrid like that but he needed to get Hiccup to safety and medicine as fast as possible. During the flight Hiccup woke up "Dad I so glad to see you" Hiccup said while starting to cry "Easy son, I missed you to" Hiccup smiled towards his father but then he began coughing up blood and he couldn't breathe. Stoick tried to help his son but didn't know what to do. "Faster Toothless" he yelled while trying to help Hiccup. The dragon understood and flew faster.

Berk was in sight now and Stoick could see the crowd that had gathered at the square but said to Toothless "we need to go to Gothi's house" and so they flew towards her.

Gothi was surprised to see the chief but then she saw Hiccup and she signaled Stoick to lay Hiccup in her house so she could treat him as good as possible. Stoick did so and went outside but then he broke down, his clothes were covered with blood from his own son. He started to cry and couldn't stay on his feet anymore. He dropped to the ground only to be seen by Gobber (his best friend) and Spitelout (his second in command).

"What happened, tell us" Stoick heard his friend. "I… the riders found Dagur's fleet and they attack it but they found Hiccup chained up on the mast, they retreated so when we arrived we were stopped by Snotlout and we found Astrid" Stoick stopped to take in a sob "they told us the story and and we made a plan to attack at midnight, Astrid and myself attacked Dagur's ship and we found Hiccup but he had signs of the blood eagle on him." Stoick couldn't continue, he completely broke down seeing his sons body hanging from the chains.

Spitelout and Gobber looked at each other, they never saw Stoick so broken let alone cry. "Where are the riders now" Spitelout asked "On their way" Stoick answered short "I toke Toothless and flew away right away". Gobber walked toward Gothi seeing the body of his apprentice and almost puked at the sight, "How can I help?" he said while wrapping up his sleeves and with this, he and Gothi tried to save Hiccups life.

Spitelout was getting back to the square to inform the others but when he arrived, the riders were in eye sight and landed in the square. Spitelout looked at them, they were looking tired, beaten. Astrid looked around "Where's Stoick?" Astrid said in panic "He's at Gothi's house, she and Gobber are treating Hiccup right now" Spitelout said but the faces of the riders didn't change. Astrid nodded and looked towards the rest, together they ran through the crowd and they were heading towards Gothi's house to join Stoick in the waiting.

The Berkians looked towards Spitelout, "Hiccup is in bad shape, Gobber and Gothi are trying to save him" he said only for the people to look at Gothi's house in worry.

Hours went by, it was late in the evening when suddenly Gobber walked out of the door seeing the riders and Stoick sitting on the ground. Astrid notices Gobber and stands up "How is he" she asked almost afraid of the answer.

Gobber looked sad at the group "He lost to much blood and the poison is unknown to us but we treated his as good as possible" "But he is alive right?" Snotlout asked looking terrified at the new information "He isn't awake but please understand that he might not survive, the poison we don't know it and he started to get a fever." Gobber sighed "Can we see him" Stoick said suddenly "yes" and with this answer they went inside.

Fishlegs stood in the back, he couldn't handle seeing Hiccup like this but something caught his eyes. He looked at a cloth with green stains on it. Gobber sees what he's doing "that the poison, we got it off his body" Fishlegs nodded. He started investigating it because it looked so familiar. "Wait, I know this poison" he yelled, everyone turned to him surprised. "What do you mean" Stoick said "Back when we raided some kind of abandoned ship, Hiccup and I found this poison we took it back with us so we could research it" Fishlegs explained "We made an antidote, it's back at the Edge in Hiccups hut". Silence fell among the group until Astrid ran out of the house towards Stormfly.

The Berkians looked at surprise when Astrid suddenly ran towards her dragon to only fly away in top speed. "What's going on?" a man asked. Stoick explained the situation and the other riders wanted to join her but Stoick stopped them. "Let her go alone, we will help Hiccup as much as possible until she's back. The group understood and went back to help Hiccup.

**AN: will Astrid be in time with the antidote or will Hiccup die because of his injuries.**

**Find out in chapter 8: my loved ones.**


	8. Chapter 8: My loved ones

Chapter 8: My loved ones.

Astrid was racing to get to Dragons Edge "Come on girl" she said to Stormfly. The dragon recognized the urge in her riders voice. They reached Dragons Edge in record time, Astrid jumped of Stormfly and ran towards Hiccups hut searching for a small container with the antidote in it.

"Where is it" she yelled turning the place upside down. Stormfly saw the distress in her rider and started to help her. She smelled around the room and found a little piece of wall not right. She nudged Astrid and she looked towards the wall. Astrid understood what her dragon meant, she opened the little piece and saw a container with purple liquid in it.

"Let's go home" she ran up to Stormfly and hugged her dragon and jumped on her. They flew away gaining more and more speed to make sure that Hiccup has a fighting chance.

Back to Berk: "He's getting worse, Gothi help me". Stoick yelled, Gothi and Gobber came running in to see a young Viking pale as ice coughing up blood and a worried father with fear in his eyes. "Give him to me now!" Gobber said, he took Hiccup who was now struggling to breath and started to shake.

"We better hope that Astrid is coming back soon with the antidote because he won't survive long without it" Gobber said to Stoick.

Stoick looked broken, his only son and last family was on their deathbed while the lunatic who did this to his son was free sailing the oceans probably planning his new attack. Stoick got angrier and angrier when he thought about it, so angry that he didn't notice that Hiccup had woken up.

"Hey dad" Hiccup said with a broken voice, "Hey son" "Where's Astrid" Hiccup said while looking around. "She's on her way son, don't worry". Hiccup laughed a bit but started coughing full force and losing more blood. "Sorry dad, I screwed up" Hiccup said looking in pain "No son its not you're fault, you better remember that" Stoick said with a calming voice. Hiccup showed a smile before losing conscious again. "Rest easy son you'll need it" and with this Stoick left his sons side for the first time to get some air. Fishlegs covered for him and promised to alert him if Hiccup wakes up again.

It was at the end of the day when Astrid returned to Berk, She landed near Gothi's house. She ran into the door and saw that Fishlegs was siting next to Hiccup pale body. "I have the antidote can you make it work?" she asked Fishlegs, he nodded and stood up. Fishlegs took the antidote while Astrid was going to look for Stoick but she felt a hand against hers. She looked down and saw that Hiccup was awake but not opening his eyes. She laughed "I'm here so don't worry" Hiccup put a smile on his face and let his hand down letting his hand down.

Stoick returned seeing that Astrid had also returned "Do you have the antidote" he asked, Astrid nodded and turned towards Hiccup. Fishlegs walked towards them "The antidote is going to work but its going to be brutal, in the first few days he's going to be screaming in pain and it could kill him." Fishlegs voice gotten softer as he said the last part. "It could what" Stoick said with his voice as hard as a rock. "The antidote could kill him because of the injuries and blood loss he already had". Fishlegs answered. Astrid hadn't said a word while Fishlegs explained everything. Stoick looked towards her, he recognized her gaze and sighed, "Alright, give it to him" "Okay could you get him up, he needs to drink it" Fishlegs took the antidote and Stoick went to sit behind Hiccup to get him in a sitting position. Astrid watched as Hiccup swallowed the purple liquid. Hiccup laid back down again and started to shiver and he could barely breath. "What's happening?" Stoick yelled "The antidote is starting to work". Fishlegs said while looking terrified at his friend while Astrid just started to help Hiccup. The others were waiting outside, Fishlegs got outside and saw the others. He looked at them and explained it all. The riders were shocked when they heard the story. "But he's going to be okay right?" Snotloud asked "I don't know" Fishlegs answered and with this he sat down and started to wait for a sign that Hiccup is going to be okay.

**To be continued at chapter 9: you got to be kidding me.**

**So basically I stayed up until 3 a.m in the morning trying to fix my computer and get this story on the site. So I hope you enjoy the chapter and until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9: You got to be kidding me

**Chapter 9**

**You got to be kidding me.**

The morning sun was rising as horrified screams were heard from Gothi's house. Hiccup had gotten the antidote but the side effects weren't that pretty.

The antidote was fighting the poison in his system but it wasn't without pain. Hiccup in a roller coaster of pain and awaking up.

Stoick and Astrid were sitting beside him, comforting him and trying to calm him down but it was with no luck. The young Viking began to cough up blood and the injury on his back began to open again. His eyes and ears began to drip with blood, the sight wasn't pretty.

In between the pain, Hiccup would wake up and talk to whoever could hear him.

"What's happening?" Hiccup asked while trying to suppress the pain

"You got poisoned" Stoick said bluntly

"Where's Dagur"

"We don't know, after we got you out we abandoned him"

"NO NO NO" Hiccup suddenly said "Dad Dagur is going to attack us, we have" Hiccup couldn't continue because of the pain and a coughing fit.

"Rest son we will make sure that Berk is save" Hiccup nodded and laid down again trying not to scream.

Stoick left his son side to get some fresh air as Hiccups situation seemed a bit more stable. He walked towards the great halls overseeing the entire village and ocean. Stoick noticed something in the ocean and got on his dragon.

He flew closer to the figures, but he noticed it were ships with the Berserker emblem. Stoick looked towards the village "You got to be kidding me" he said knowing that the current state of the village was vulnerable because the riders were down and his riders team was currently scouting for wood on neighboring islands.

Stoick flew back to the village and warned the Berkians to get ready for battle and to protect Gothi's house. He ran towards the riders to warn them also but they were already gone, everyone except Astrid. "Where are the others?" Stoick asked "Already on their dragons, getting ready to fight" she said looking towards him.

Stoick nodded and left Astrid to take care of Hiccup unconscious body while he would help his people fight in the air and on the ground.

The battle was brutal, the Berserkers were with more than they ever fought. The riders were focusing on the boats near the shore while the Berkians were fighting in the village.

Stoick was helping in the village swaying his axe around while his dragon helped with wiping his tail around. "Has anyone seen Dagur" Stoick shouted around, the ones he could hear said no.

Stoick began to worry, Dagur was surely targeting Hiccup since he was obsessed with him. Stoick ran towards Gothi's house, he arrived to seeing Astrid fighting Dagur. The fight was brutal and non-stop when Astrid attacked Dagur blocked and vice versa.

Stoick was about to help her when suddenly one of Dagur's men walked out of the house with Hiccup in his arms. Stoick couldn't control his anger anymore, the soldier dropped Hiccup hard on the ground making the young Viking scream in pain.

The soldier was about to attack Stoick but the older Viking was faster and Stoick axe launched into the soldiers side, letting him drop to the ground the soldier screamed in pain.

Astrid was fighting Dagur full force and she was winning with Stormfly on her side. Together rider and dragon overpowered the Berserker chief, Dagur was lying on the ground pinned with Stormfly's spikes. Dagur was screaming all kinds of crazy, Stoick walked towards him and stuffed his mouth making him shut up.

Astrid ran towards Hiccup who was trying to get up, she helped him but as soon as he stood straight he collapsed to the ground.

Stoick grabbed him from Astrid and took him back into the house.

"Are ya alright son" he asked

"Yeah just tired" Hiccup answered smiling

"Don't ever scare me like that again"

"Sorry it just happened"

Astrid watched how father and son were finally together again in one world. Gothi and Gobber came walking in seeing that Hiccup was sitting upright in bed and talking to his father.

Gobber ran towards Hiccup to see how his young apprentice was doing and started to smile "You scared us ya know" Gobber sniffed while he laid his hand on Hiccup frail shoulders.

"I know and I'm sorry" Hiccup smiled while trying to sit right but his back was still sore from the fall and it wasn't completely healed.

Gothi began to write something in the ground, Gobber stood beside her to translate the writing. "He will survive but the recovery will be brutal" Gobber translated "You cant ride Toothless for quite some time".

Hiccup sighed at the news but grinned towards the group, "Can I at least walk around to my own home and dragon" he asked both Gothi and Gobber nodded.

"Let's go home" Hiccup smiled but he was interrupted by a total wild Nightfury eager to see his rider awake.

**Until next time with chapter 10: Let's walk a while. **


	10. Chapter 10: Let's walk awhile

Chapter 10

Let's walk awhile.

A week has past since the Berserker attacks and Hiccups return to the living world. Hiccup was slowly recovering and today he would try to walk on his own without any support.

"Can I please start walking" Hiccup sighed towards Astrid (she became his nurse)

"Yes but slowly you're still recovering"

"I know but I feel fine"

Hiccup smiled towards Astrid, she sighed "Okay fine but ill stand beside you".

Hiccup let out a deep breath and grabbed the pole, he stood up shakily. He looked towards Astrid who nodded and with this he took his first step. Hiccup winched as a shot of pain went through his body but continued with another step. He walked slowly but steady towards Astrid who looked like she was about to cry smiled towards him and soon he would be in her arms. Hiccup was closer and hugged her "I'm can finally walk again, so how about a little stroll in the village"? Astrid smiled "Let's get going then and together they walked out the door.

As soon as Hiccup stepped outside some of the villagers noticed him. They were so happy to see Hiccup that they alerted the others including Stoick who was busy in the great hall. Stoick came running to the square seeing his son up and about walking slowly with no support, he was overjoyed. Hiccup noticed Stoick and smiled, walking towards him and started to hug Stoick that the old Viking was about to burst in tears.

"You're finally up" Stoick said

"Easy dad, I just started walking alone next thing is back to riding on Toothless" Hiccup said.

"Just wait awhile with that" Stoick smiled but held Hiccup tight.

The Berkians that stood around the father and son were all smiling. Toothless wasn't so far behind either. The dragons were curious why the Berkians were huddling up and when they saw, they were so happy that Hiccup was walking again.

Toothless came forward, hiccup noticed the black dragon and broke the silent hug with Stoick to walk towards his dragon. As soon as the two were reunited they were both smiling as bright as the sun.

Gothi came walking towards Hiccup and he asked if it was okay for him to ride Toothless, Gothi nodded and wrote something into the dirt, Gobber translated it for them all.  
"You can ride but no special stunts or anything just simple gliding". Gobber translated but when he was finished Hiccup was already sitting on Toothless ready for take off.

"Come on bud lets go" Hiccup said and together dragon and Viking were off again in the skies flying as if nothing had happened. Astrid joined the two in the air, she saw them both smiling bright and realized they finally had him back.

Astrid was lost in thought when she was ripped back to reality by hearing "Come on bud lets try straight down" she looked next to her when she saw Hiccup getting ready for a not so save stunt. She was to late Hiccup and Toothless were going straight down gaining more and more speed, they were almost at the sea when they pulled up when Hiccup let out a scream frightening Toothless the dragon lost control and could barely land on a near island.

Astrid looked concerned towards Hiccup who laid on his belly on the grass, Toothless was walking circles around him.

"It hurts, my back" Hiccup said while trying to control the pain.

"You idiot, you knew that could happen" Astrid snapped

"Im sorry I just couldn't wait longer"  
"Let me see"

Astrid took off Hiccups shirt and could see that a couple of his stitches were broken making him bleed all over again. Astrid signaled Stormfly to get Gobber with some first aid supplies.

It didn't took so long for Gobber to arrive. When he saw the duo and the open back of Hiccup he sighted.  
"You couldn't wait could ya" Gobber said while getting the first aid ready.

"Sorry couldn't help it, its been weeks since I last flying" Hiccup answered laughing.

Gobber looked sympathetic towards Hiccup, the boy had gone through hell, he couldn't blame him.

"Just to make sure when you get back, Stoick angry with ya since Stormfly got to him first"

"I'll enjoy the talk for sure"

"Just so ya know, ya wont be riding anytime soon again"

Astrid just watch at how Gobber made new stitches and stopped the bleeding.  
"That's taken care off so lets go home" Gobber said after the last stitches were placed. The trio nodded and got back to their dragons.

*-Timeskip a few months-*

Hiccup was changing into his riding uniform, today he would after a year return to Dragons Edge together with the other riders. He finally got the permission from his father and from Gothi and Gobber.

Astrid knocked on the door and came inside, Hiccup hadn't put his shirt on and his back was towards Astrid, she could see the big scar in the middle of his back she winched. Hiccup noticed her and put on his shirt.

"I'm almost ready just getting the last things" he said casually

"Okay were waiting at the academy" she answered and was about to head out.

"I'll be there in a sec" she heard before walking away.

Hiccup entered the academy, he saw all the Berkians gathering together for a big send off. He walked towards his friends, "What is this" he asked. "Just a send off" he heard his father say.

Stoick came forward out of the crowd "Dad" Hiccup said surprised.

"I know its just last time we said goodbye we were both in a rush, so this time I wanted to do it right" Stoick said

"Dad, I'll come back every few months, I promise" Hiccup said tearing up.

"Just be safe okay, I don't want to repeat the last year"

"Neither do I"

Father and son hugged and Hiccup walked towards Toothless and saddled up. Hiccup looked around, proud of his family and friends.

"Riders let's go back to the Edge" Hiccup screamed

"YEAH" they all yelled.

And with this the Dragon Riders returned to the Edge leaving Berk behind. Hiccup looked back on more time, knowing that he was better dan ever and ready to take down Dagur once and for all.

**A/N: so this is the end from the series Don't leave me.**

**I want to thank everyone who read and commented on this story. I'm going to begin writing a new story (not entirely sure about what) but I have my ideas.**

**Thank you for reading and stay safe/healty**

**Annabeth's daughter out 3**


End file.
